


Tennis Boyfriends

by rickyshat



Category: diary of a future president
Genre: Disney, Enemies to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, Gay, LGBT, M/M, doafp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23123224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rickyshat/pseuds/rickyshat
Summary: starts at the next day after the school dance
Relationships: Bobby Cañero-Reed/Liam Carter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Tennis Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> possible 4 parter

"So what is your plan exactly," Ziggy asked as the three were standing awkwardly at their meet up spot near a set of lockers. 

"I don't know, I feel like I should apologize but I don't even know what I did wrong," Liam said softly as he looked around hoping he didn't have to see the boy this morning, hoping he would come to school late so he could push this conformation back for at least a few hours.

"You shouldn't have to apologize you did nothing wrong man I don't know what his problem was," Danny spoke abruptly as he leaned on the lockers too looking for his wild best friend.

"Well just your look here he comes now Liam," Ziggy said quickly grabbing Danny by the arm as he forced him to step away from the space despite the boys protest of wanting some more good drama, "stand your ground."

As Liam heard Ziggy's words as he pointed at him squarely as he stepped away he looked towards Bobby slowly coming his way; could he really hold up to that ? 

Not only did Bobby have serious bags under his eyes but he also had a thin sling hugging his shoulder and arm as his head hung dangerously low to the ground. Liam felt like pure shit staring at the small injury even though the dark haired boy started it in the first place. He was slightly bigger than Bobby so maybe he shouldn't have pushed him away with as much force as he did. 

"Hey Liam...," Bobby said softly as he finally approached the boy who stood against the lockers standing, watching. 

"Hey... Bobby," Liam said just as softly as he surveyed him up closely, his hair still looked nice. 

"Look about the dance I-," Bobby started to say as he attempted to put both of his arms up stopping quickly forgetting the burden on his right shoulder. How was he suppose to do school work exactly ? 

Upon seeing the obvious stop and grimace on Bobby's face Liam quickly went to Bobby's aid,

"Hey are you okay, i'm so sorry about your arm i really didn't mean to-," Liam said quickly pushing the words out as he pulled Bobby towards him carefully so he can rest on the sky blue lockers. 

"You're the last one that should be sorry, this is all my fault," Bobby pushed out heavily as he closed his eyes slightly to take a slight breather.

"You know you could have just really went without me why were you so persistent ?" Liam said turning to face the boy next to him, only a line between the locker separating them. 

Here it goes Bobby thought as he closed his eyes harder dreading this conversation for hours not knowing at one moment what he would actually say. 

Tell the truth and tell him that he was obsessively jealous that he was dancing with a girl that was somehow his date in 5 seconds, as he made sure that he didn't dance with Monyca all night. 

Or

Lie and tell Liam that he took things too far as he really just wanted to do the prank they all planned with all of his closest friends. 

Friends. 

The word felt fitting to Bobby at first when he just met Liam. Until they got locked into the closet at the tennis championship and he went home and held a written on tennis ball in his palms until he fell asleep, running the moments of the day in his mind on repeat. Most importantly the knee touch that made him feel more things than kissing his own girlfriend on the lips for 30 seconds behind a closed closet. His hands felt shaky afterwards, minutes after, even when Camila looked at him suspiciously as she drove him home as his eyes poured into the green ball sitting on his lap. 

Ever since then the word friend felt like it should be expanded into something else, despite the weird feelings he was just now experiencing. 

Finally opening his eyes to face what was in front of him Bobby soon realized that they were closer than he initially thought, as soon as he turned his head to the right he was inches from the other boy's warm melanin skin. 

He truly hasn't seen skin clearer than Liam's every time he looked into the boy's face he wondered if puberty even existed to him. Where as himself fluctuated between having pimples one day and none the other, Liam never had a bad day in his book.

"Well we did have a plan and I guess-," Bobby started to say slowly as he desperately tried to push his words out as Liam looked at him quizzically waiting for him to finish, not knowing that Bobby's personal bubble has successfully shattered and the space between them was threatening to Bobby's mental state. 

"Look I get it but you saw I was having a really good time and Jada just wanted to dance so why pick a fight, I thought I did something wrong, did I ? if i did i'm-," Liam said standing up straight his eyebrows crinkling as words went a mile a minute.

"Liam, stop," Bobby said softly as he put his working hand onto Liam's shoulder immediately regretting it as it only made his stomach churn in the best worst possible way, "this is all on me and i'm taking fault and asking for you to forgive me that's all, you did nothing wrong, I promise."

Bobby quickly removed his hand after finishing his sentence as Liam watched it drop closely.

"The situation was quite shitty I don't know if i'm completely sold on the apology either...," Liam said slyly as the warning bell rung loudly in the background. 

"Oh really, what do I have do then, anything," Bobby said quickly as he sat up straight beginning to walk with Liam to their shared class. 

"Hmmm...," Liam said brightly, "how about that tennis one on one we never got to, after your arm heals of course ?"

Bobby stopped abruptly, he just had a mind changing night before, just about his feelings towards the boy and now he's asking for them to be alone ? 

"Yeah... yeah of course it's barely a sprain my mom just doesn't want it to get worse, i'll be better in a week," Bobby said quickly if he truly wanted to prove his feelings were what they were, they would surely be solved then.

"It's a date," Liam said patting Bobby's back as he entered the classroom leaving Bobby's good shoulder burning more than the one propped in a sling.


End file.
